


Suckle

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Suckle 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean set out on a journey with a new kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suckle

Sam closes out of the tab with a quick tap, quickly minimizing the rest and closing his eyes. He’s jittery, even as he leans back in the chair. The sudden pressure of warm hands on his shoulders is  startling, but he settles with a sigh when Dean speaks.

“You ordered it?”

“Yeah.”

“… what did you decide?” Dean asks softly. 

“I just got one. A manual, but it comes highly rated. It’ll be a little more work, but we’ll be able to take it on jobs with us so we can keep a schedule,” Sam replies, sighing when Dean starts to massage his tense shoulders. 

“You’re sure about this, Sam? I’m not saying I’m not, but you’re so tense that your back is in knots; I just have to know you’re ready.” 

“I want it.” Sam is sure. They’ve spent so much time talking about it, researching together, setting boundaries … Sam doesn’t think he’s ever going to be more prepared than he is now. “I just never thought this would really happen.”

“Mmm,” Dean leans down to press a kiss to his temple. “C’mon. It’s time for bed.”

Shutting the laptop, Sam allows himself to be led off to bed. He’s not sure how he’s going to get any sleep, at first, but Dean’s warm weight and gentle humming soothe him enough to finally drop off.

* * *

Five days later, Sam is wishing he had sprung for faster shipping. Even has he researches cases and goes through catalogs, the anticipation sits heavily in the back of his mind. Dean’s due to be home at any time from his grocery run, hopefully with the mail in hand.

Sure enough, there’s a package addressed to Sam that Dean hands over as soon as he walks through the door. Sam’s breath hitches as he picks it up, turning it over and over in his hands before packing up his laptop, heading toward their room. He needs a moment, while Dean is making supper; just one moment to himself before his brother is in on this as well.

All it takes is a quick skim of the directions and some careful adjusting to get the angle right, but the first solid pump startles Sam, causing him to gasp. He can see the way his nipple is drawn ever so slightly in, and does it again. He’s finished one side and worked up a steady rhythm on the other when Dean walks in.

Sam can feel his face go red as Dean’s eyes go wide. He pulls the breast pump away from his chest, even if it hasn’t been long enough. His nipples are tingling and he has the sudden urge to cover himself up.

“Can … Can I watch?” Dean finally asks hesitantly. 

All Sam can do is nod, scooting over on the bed to make room for his brother. He picks the pump back up and readjusts, working his way back up to the rhythm he had before. Dean settles close, watching intently, and Sam hears the way his breathing picks up.

Ten torturous minutes later, Sam drops the pump to the bed. Dean is on him in moments, pushing him back onto the mattress. Careful fingers tease over sensitive nipples, massing the flesh around them, and Sam groans into Dean’s mouth. He’s hard, wet in his jeans and nearly giddy from the rush.

“Fuck me,” Sam pants. “Dean, fuck me, please.” 

It’s messy and fast, scorchingly hot, and Sam comes shuddering when Dean sucks a tender nipple into his mouth.

* * *

Months later, they’ve set up a schedule. Herbal supplements three times day, 20 minute pumpings four times a day and once at night (twice if Sam or Dean  can’t sleep), and plenty of water. They’re grateful that Sam went with the manual pump, because it does make it easier to transport and to sneak in furtive sessions while on a case. 

Sam’s nipples are a little longer, bigger, and darker, his pecs slightly larger than when he started, but not enough that anyone else would notice. It’s frustrating, though, that there’s been nothing else. Sure, all of the research said it would take time, if he was even going to be capable of lactating at all, but sometimes it’s hard to be patient.

Still, there’s a new level of intimacy that surprised them. Dean got the knack of the pump quickly, and it soon became clear that it was far more pleasurable for them both when the older Winchester pumped Sam’s chest. Other times, like now, Dean stretches out alongside Sam, arranging their bodies so that he can latch on and suckle. It’s a rhythm and a closeness that soothes them both, and they’ve drifted off to sleep more than once curled into each other. 

Sam adores the soft, content sounds Dean makes, likes running his fingers through Dean’s hair, and cradling his brother’s head with his hands. He’s warm and comfortable like this, sighing a bit in disappointment when his phone gently vibrates at the twenty minute mark. Dean nuzzles at Sam’s chest before he sits up, the action far too cute for Sam to ever dare commenting on. They shuffle around so Dean can switch sides. He takes a few moments to rest his jaw, grabbing a sip of water from the glass on the bedside before settling back down. 

Sam feels better as soon as Dean has latched on, resuming his rhythm from before. It doesn’t last long though, before Dean makes an odd sound, startled and he pauses in his sucking. Sam can feel Dean’s tongue flick at his nipple, prompting him to look down curiously. Another quick suck and Dean lets go of his chest, replacing his mouth with his hand. 

“Sammy, look,” Dean rasps, giving a gentle squeeze. Small beads of white pearl up on the tip of Sam’s nipple, and start to roll down toward the skin of his pec. Catching it with one finger, Sam looks at it in shock for a moment before sucking it into his mouth. The flavor is faint, but sweet. When Sam looks back at Dean, he huffs a small laugh at the shocked expression on his brother’s face.

“Well,” he says lightly, “better get to it. You still have 15 minutes left, and, from what I understand, the more demand there is the more I’ll make.”

Dean sucks Sam’s nipple back into his mouth with a moan, and Sam has to shush him to get Dean to slow his suckling back to their normal rhythm. The milk doesn’t last long at all, but it’s enough for now; it’s real progress and Sam couldn’t be more thrilled. 

The moment the timer goes off, Sam rolls Dean over, shuffling them out of their boxers as fast as he can. Dean stretches up to snatch the lube from the bedside, sliding two slick fingers into Sam for a quick stretch. Impatience has Sam sinking down on Dean’s cock in minutes, rolling his hips desperately and dragging Dean’s hands up to his chest. He’s tender there in the best way, and Dean’s gentle kneading and tugging makes him arch into the touch. 

“So sweet, Sammy,” Dean murmurs. “Can’t wait to taste more of you,  _God_.” 

Sam clings to Dean’s hands, keeping them clutched close to his chest as he rides him. Neither of them lasts long, but Dean comes first, his fingers tightening on Sam’s chest. The sudden zing of pleasure-pain makes Sam jerk, tossing his head back in a cry as he comes over Dean’s belly. 

“Fucking hell,” Sam mutters when he can find the strength to move, sliding off and dropping to the bed next to Dean. His eyes drift shut while Dean goes to get a cloth to clean them off; the cool of lotion on his chest startles him, and Sam opens his mouth to protest only to be hushed by Dean. 

“Gotta keep you from getting chapped,” Dean chides, smoothing the lotion over the sensitive skin carefully. Sam knows he’s right, but he only puts up with the treatment for a short while before urging Dean to lay down with him, tucking himself in close to his big brother’s side. 

“I almost can’t believe it,” Sam says. “I - we really -” 

Dean laughs a little. “Yeah, Sam. You did. And I can’t wait for more.”  


End file.
